Pharros' Contraption
A Pharros' Contraption, also known as Pharros' Mechanism, is an object and element of gameplay in Dark Souls II. General information Pharros' Contraptions are found throughout Drangleic and appear as stone faces in the wall or floor. They are activated by placing a Pharros' Lockstone into the mouth, consuming the lockstone and revealing hidden paths, treasures, or even activating traps. Locations *Forest of Fallen Giants - Found below the trapped room (with the five ballistae). It reveals a nearby Illusory Wall, containing chests with the Chloranthy Ring and a Titanite Slab. *No-man's Wharf - Found on the second level of the area. Activating it illuminates the sconces in the area, forcing all of the Dark Stalkers to hide. *The Lost Bastille - There are two (2) contraptions in the Lost Bastille: **One can be found underneath the Servants' Quarters bonfire, there is a contraption which leads to Belfry Luna. **The other reveals a room with a Soul Vessel and opens a shortcut with a chest and an elevator. The elevator goes up to higher levels of The Bastille. *Earthen Peak - There are two (2) contraptions in Earthen Peak: **Found near the beginning of the area, in a small side room across the poisonous floor. The contraption opens an illusory wall, which gives the player a Poisonbite Ring. **Located in a side room near the boss fight entrance which contains a Mimic. Activates a poison trap if the windmill is not yet destroyed, otherwise it creates a pool of water which heals the player and cures status ailments such as poison. *Iron Keep - There are three (3) contraptions in Iron Keep: **Located in the furnace room, above the rearmost Alonne Greatbow Captain. When you enter the furnace room, the Captain is located above you to your right. Cross the bridge in the center of the room, turn right, and follow the path to the back wall. Jump to the broken staircase, and go through the building to reach him. Kill the Captain, and ascend the ladder to the Pharros Contraption. This Contraption pours an infinite supply of water in which to soak yourself. The water heals you and raises your flame defense for a period of time. This can be used to traverse some of the burning rocks in the area. **Located in the room with the floor traps. Immediately as you enter this room from the narrow bridge, there is a door to your left. The Pharros Contraption is behind this door. Activating it allows you to access Belfry Sol. **Located at the top of the turret above the floor-trap room. If you drop the main central trap (killing the two Ironclad Soldiers) and leave the platform submerged in the lava, you will be able to access the ladder at the back of the room. Follow the path at the top of the ladder, which goes around the perimeter of the floor-trap room, and you will reach another ladder above the fog door. Follow this ladder to the top, and there is a Pharros Contraption here, again with unlimited dousing water. Beware of the three Greatbow Captains that guard it. *Grave of Saints - There are eight (8) contraptions in the Grave of Saints: **Two (2) contraptions activate two bridges. **One (1) contraption activates a waterfall **Five (5) contraptions activate corrosive liquid traps. *Doors of Pharros - There are twenty-four (24) contraptions in Doors of Pharros. ** There are seventeen (17) contraptions found on the upper floor: ***One (1) blocks the short path to the bonfire. ***Six (6) activate axe throwing Gyrm Warrior Statues (1 behind a door). ***Three (3) are used to open a single large door revealing a Mastodon. ***Two (2) activate saw blade traps. ***Five (5) open doors to combinations of alternate paths, treasure, and Gyrm Warriors. **There are seven (7) contraptions found on the lower floor: ***Three (3) are used to open a single large door revealing a Mastodon and a chest containing Santier's Spear. ***Four (4) open doors to combinations of alternate paths, treasure, and Gyrm Warriors. *Shrine of Amana - Found near the Crumbled Ruins bonfire, under the water near the ruins on the left side. *Undead Crypt - Found behind an illusory wall, in the room behind the two Imperious Knights. Reveals a hidden room on the opposite wall with a chest that contains Olenford's Staff and Great Lightning Spear. *Aldia's Keep - Found in the room past the Giant Basilisk, look to the immediate right after opening the door via pull-chain. This contraption illuminates the room. *Dragon Shrine - Found behind the first knight which grants access to a room with a metal chest, containing the Judgment Set and the Staff of Wisdom. *Memory of Orro - There are two (2) contraptions in the Memory of Orro: **The first Pharros contraption opens an illusory door to three (3) chests and the second contraption. **The second contraption is a trap, which activates spinning blades from wall to wall whenever the player walks by. *Frozen Eleum Loyce - Found on the right side of a bridge with ballistae, close to the Expulsion Chamber bonfire. Reveals a chest that contains Durgo's Hat. Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay